This Game of Ours
by stitchywitchy
Summary: Ordered by the International Confederation of Wizard, Séverine Lavaud, a French Auror, is assigned to assist MACUSA concerning Grindelwald and his fanatics. While being there, she had to at least make friends with the employees, especially to her partner for the case: Percival Graves. Will they be able to find and capture the dark wizard, Gellert Grindelwald?
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE HARRY POTTER & FANTASTIC BEAST FRANCHISE; THEY BELONG TO OUR QUEEN J. K. ROWLING. THE STORY AND IDEA IS MINE, AS WELL AS OTHER OCs.

 **October 1923**

 **Zürich, Switzerland**

Heinrich Eberstadt was afraid. Terrified, even. How could he had let the man escape? He was right there, and yet he had let his Aurors get killed by the dark wizard. Gellert Grindelwald. He sat quietly on the cold stool, his hands intertwined and laid on the smooth surface of the metal table. He waited for her to come, and he knew she would be the one to question him. When cases concerning Grindelwald, she was always there to take it.

 _Her obsession would bring her down._

The doors opened as two Swiss Aurors arrived with his interrogator, eyes cold as ice, staring harshly at the wizard. Her heals were loud as she made her way towards the seat across him, shedding her crimson red coat on the chair.

"Mr. Eberstadt." Her voice was clear and… deadly. He couldn't help but shiver. He had seen her in action before when he had requested for her skills to assist the Swiss Ministry whenever they have a hard case to crack.

"Lavaud." He greeted her, avoiding the looks she was giving him.

"Let us cut to the chase, shall we? Why did you let him go?"

No, he wasn't going to show fear towards her, nor guilt. It wasn't his fault. Besides, she was simply an Auror and he was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement here in the Swiss Ministry. "I did not let him go, Miss Lavaud. We duel, and I lost."

She sighed, as Heinrich could feel his head moving up to meet her eyes. "It is no use lying."

"How dare you accuse me of lying!" He knew it wasn't ideal to start yelling and hitting the table, but he was outraged, and guilt was creeping into him. But he can't turn his head, he just couldn't.

"You leave me no choice." She muttered, " **Legilimens**."


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE HARRY POTTER & FANTASTIC BEAST FRANCHISE; THEY BELONG TO OUR QUEEN J. K. ROWLING. THE STORY AND IDEA IS MINE, AS WELL AS OTHER OCs.

 **August 1924**

 **New York, USA**

Stepping down the ladder, the young woman in a dark blue coat had excited the boat that came from London. Her hair was golden as the sun, lips like cherry red, and her skin complexion was quite fair. Sparkling cyan green eyes glanced around her new surroundings, her lips tugged up to a little smirk. She hadn't been able to visit America, nor did she really want to; but with the request of the council, she knew she couldn't, or rather shouldn't, refuse. From Paris to London, then London to New York.

She tapped on her suitcase, her fingertips making small sounds as she waited in line. While standing there, her mind was already trying to think of what to say to the American Council. She really didn't want to see any of them, even if Theseus Scamander had already told her that he has a friend here. She knew who he was talking about, and that made her more annoyed in being here. She remembered his annoying words perfectly.

 _ **Tell Percival that I said hello, will you, dear Séverine?**_

She would seriously hex him the next time she'll visit London.

She walked towards the man in uniform, who seemed to be performing the acts of a worker in immigration. She had already prepared her Muggle passport, as well as charming her small suitcase to appear as normal muggle clothes and items.

When his eyes landed at her, he gave a sheepish smile, taking her passport and observing her as he compared the picture in the documents and her appearance. He didn't bother on checking her baggage, which was slightly a relief for the woman.

"Everything seems to be in order, Miss Lavaud. Welcome to New York."

"Thank you, Monsieur."

Séverine replied, as she retrieved her passport and walked towards the exit of the boat terminals. The French woman had stood at the exit, waiting for someone. She glanced at her pocket watch, somewhat disappointed at the person's lateness.

It wasn't until 5 minutes later that another young woman who had short dark-brown hair came jogging towards her, a small smile on her face. It didn't really make the blonde smile back, but she simply nodded, feeling the woman's aura, knowing that she was the same as hers.

"Apologies for being late, Miss Lavaud. My name is Tina Goldstein, I was sent here by MACUSA to escort you back to the building."

She raised a brow at Tina. "Are you an Auror, Miss Goldstein?"

Tina nodded, "Yes, Miss Lavaud. I'm an Auror like yourself. We should get going. Madame President is waiting for you, as well as Mr. Graves."

Tina started to walk, looking over to Séverine as she tried her best to be positive about the whole mission. When she heard the name Graves, she felt her blood boil. Never had she admired and hated a man before so much; but when you hear his name as well as Theseus name over and over, you'll eventually get annoyed really quick. Séverine doesn't hate him; no, she's simply jealous of all the praises he was receiving, and all the talk that the council has about him.

She was too over her head, but she had still noticed that Tina had led her to an empty alleyway; and instead of getting scared, she was curious. Perhaps they were going to apparate to MACUSA? She wasn't going to use her skills to know, but she knew that the Auror would tell her either way.

"It's still pretty far, we should just apparate to the alleyway beside the office." Tina recommended. Ah, so she was right. Séverine nodded as she took hold of Tina's arm, which to the witch's surprise and allowed her to take her to MACUSA. The familiar sensation of being transferred by the wind was soothing as they both swirled up and towards the alley beside the building.

When they had finally arrived, Tina led her inside the building and watched the French's reaction to their congress. Séverine was quite impressed and in awe of how beautifully made the place was. She had been to a lot of places, but it just made her appreciate the culture more. Tina was explaining MACUSA as they head towards the elevator, when someone called Tina from behind.

"There you are, Tina."

The witches turned to see who Séverine dreaded to meet the most. Percival Graves. The director of Magical Security and head of the department of Magical Law Enforcement. Such amazing titles to have, that Séverine could only dream. Though, she would still prefer to her own title. The reason why she was called here in the first place.

"Mr. Graves. I've just got back from getting Miss Lavaud." Tina motioned towards the French, who gave him a small nod as a greeting. The man simply glanced at her, before turning back to Tina.

"I need you to go and check the follow up documents about Grindelwald's fanatics here in New York. I will escort Miss Lavaud down to meet Madame President." He ordered as he had already moved near the blonde, his dark brown eyes still fixed on Tina. She nodded to the both of them, before turning and leaving.

Séverine was somewhat annoyed, but did her best to hide it. She didn't really want to be alone with him; even if there are other employees around the building.

"Shall we?" He raised a brow and motioned towards the elevator.

"Of course." She replied softly, entering the elevator where there was a small elf who seemed to be frowning.

As Percival enters, the elf gave a small nod towards him as he pressed the button; already knowing where they were to go. The silence was very comforting, for the young woman; but of course, it didn't last long.

"How was the trip, Miss Lavaud?" Percival asked politely, glancing over to her petite form. "I hope all was well with the muggle transportation?"

She simply shrugged, clutching tightly on her suitcase. "It was fine, Mr. Graves."

"I do hope you are well informed already about your assignment here in MACUSA."

 _No, I'm not going to punch the director here in MACUSA._ She tried to relax herself, breathing gently before giving him a stern reply. "Do not worry, Monsieur. I know my job," The elevator went to a halt as the doors are opened. "Just make sure you will let me do it and do not get in my way."


End file.
